


Where He Happens To Be

by elem (elem44)



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 13:22:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11464464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elem44/pseuds/elem
Summary: Post Endgame Kathryn visits Chakotay on Trebus and they resolve their unfinished business.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fic101 prompt: Land
> 
> Part 1: PG13, Part 2: NC17

The shuttle touched down with a gentle thud, and as the exhaust vented from the manifolds, great plumes of dust billowed into the hot dry air. The airlock opened with a loud hiss and almost immediately the baking air from outside whooshed through the doorway and Kathryn felt her skin tighten in the searing dry heat. B’Elanna had warned her about how hot it could get during the planet’s summer, so she’d dressed in cool linens, but now she thought that even her light cotton clothing was going to be uncomfortable in this oppressive heat. She wondered how long it would take for her to acclimatise.

Well, she had plenty of time.

Huffing out a breath she smiled at the pilot and gathered her hand luggage. It occurred to her that perhaps she should have had just one more coffee before she left the relative luxury of the shuttle. There was a possibility that she wouldn’t be seeing that particular beverage for a while.

Oh well, it was too late now. Seeing the small cargo container that held her belongings materialise in the tin shed that doubled as a shuttle port, she threw her bag over her shoulder and stepped out of the shuttle.

Ducking her head she stepped into the shade to stand beside her luggage and wait for her ride. Sekaya knew she was coming. They’d been in constant contact over the last few weeks and she’d sent Chakotay’s sister her itinerary before she left Earth. Kathryn was sure she would be here, but the time for her arrival was a fairly loose arrangement.

It wasn’t what you would call a busy shuttle port, but there were a few people milling around and Kathryn decided if nobody arrived to collect her within half an hour, she’d ask someone where to find either Sekaya or Chakotay. The settlement was small and surely someone would know where they lived.

After twenty minutes, just as Kathryn was thinking of finding someone to ask, a ground car pulled up in a cloud of dust and a dark haired woman jumped from the driver’s seat. “Kathryn!”

Kathryn waved. “Sekaya!”

She was pulled into a quick embrace. “Kathryn, it’s good to see you. I’m so glad you’re here. How was the trip?”

Kathryn shrugged. “Long, but it was nice to be able to catch up on a bit of rest and reading.”

“Where did you shuttle from?”

“The Norfolk is in orbit around Dorvan and I shuttled from there.” Sekaya nodded and then waved at someone behind Kathryn’s back. Two burly gentlemen moved towards them and Sekaya indicated Kathryn’s cargo container.

“Rhian and Joseph, this is Kathryn.” Both men nodded a hello and Kathryn smiled and shook their hands.

Joseph, who would have been six foot six if he was an inch, spoke as he pointed to Kathryn’s luggage. “Sekaya, do you want that in the back of the truck?”

She nodded. “Yes please, Joseph, if you don’t mind.”

He slapped his friend on the back and the two of them lifted Kathryn’s cargo container as if it was filled with feathers. Kathryn shook her head and Sekaya chuckled. “They grow them big around here.”

“I can see that.” She nodded towards the men. “Thank you, gentlemen.”

They tipped their hats and sauntered off to find some shade.

Kathryn stared at the non-descript container in the back of the vehicle. For something that represented such a momentous change in her life, it certainly was an innocuous looking piece of equipment. That container held her most precious worldly possessions and she’d brought them with her on a whim, a calculated whim, but a whim nonetheless. She’d be seeing him soon and would know then whether or not her calculations were correct.

It was one of the greatest risks she’d ever taken. Tossing aside a promising career, a life of relative luxury and security and all things familiar, to travel here to this remote planet, which boasted only the basic necessities, to be with the man she loved. And the clincher was – he didn’t even know she was coming. How many times during the week’s journey had she berated herself for being a fool? She’d lost count, but even though most people thought she was insane, the one consistent fact was – she couldn’t live without him. So no matter what her life had held for her on Earth, her heart was here and there was nothing else she could do. For the first time in her life, she’d thrown caution to the wind and followed her heart.

Fear warred with exhilaration. This was new ground for Kathryn. Her emotional needs had always taken second place to the needs and expectations of those around her. The stakes were high, but she had faith in the rightness of what she was doing.

Sekaya stood by the open passenger door. “Kathryn?”

Kathryn looked up and smiled. “Sorry, daydreaming.”

Sekaya nodded knowingly and rested her hand on Kathryn’s shoulder as she moved past to climb into the truck. “All will be well. Of that I’m sure.”

Kathryn nodded as she climbed into the passenger seat, but unfortunately wasn’t imbued with Sekaya’s blind faith. There was a lot of unfinished business where she and Chakotay were concerned. There were the years of unrequited love and unresolved want to deal with, the lost opportunities and missed moments when they could have taken that short step from friends to lovers, but didn’t. Then there was the general wear and tear and emotional highs and lows of working and living together for seven years and never addressing the feelings that were so obvious to those around them. Not to mention, of course, the spectre of Seven of Nine and Chakotay’s abortive relationship with the young drone. They certainly had some ground to cover before they could deal with their present situation.

Sekaya jumped into the driver’s seat, gunned the engine and took off down the dirt road leaving a cloud of pale dust in their wake. She turned to Kathryn. “He’s not home yet. We won’t be expecting him until after dark. I thought it would be good for you to get yourself established and meet the rest of the family.”

Kathryn nodded, relieved to have some breathing space. “Thank you.” She took a deep breath. “How is he?”

“Well, not much different to when I spoke to you a few days ago. He spends most of his time alone, out in the fields or on vision quests. He’s unsettled and unhappy but now that you’re here, things will be better.”

Kathryn turned towards her companion. “Don’t be so sure, Sekaya. I could quite possibly be the last person he wants to see. I’m the cause of a lot of his unhappiness and anger. Life wasn’t easy out there and I didn’t make things any simpler. I’m quite prepared for him to take one look at me and order me off the planet.” She tried to chuckle to lighten the impact of her words, but it came out as a ragged sigh. Her prediction was a real possibility and she didn’t want Sekaya to be disappointed as well. It was best to be prepared.

Sekaya frowned and turned towards her briefly. “You love him, don’t you?”

Kathryn grunted a laugh. “Yes. Very much, but that may not be enough, Sekaya. I may have left it too late to tell him and to be honest, I’m not sure that he loves me.”

The woman beside her, who looked so much like her brother, snorted a laugh. “We have nothing to worry about then. He loves you. This I know for sure.”

With Sekaya’s words, the warmth of hope eased its way into Kathryn’s heart, but there was still a nagging seed of doubt gnawing at her insides. She hoped Sekaya was right, but only time would tell.

Kathryn looked out the window at the passing landscape. Trebus had been decimated by the Cardassian attacks and although it was over ten years ago now, the land was slow to recover. An enormous amount of effort had gone into reclaiming the lost farmland and forests, but the Cardassian weapons had, in effect, sterilised the soil. Even though the fields looked dark and loamy, nothing would grow. What had once been lush and fertile farmland was now a flat and featureless wasteland, except for the odd hardy shrub and tufts of Spinifex like grass. But to Kathryn it looked …expectant, sort of ready, much like herself really. It had lain fallow for years now and all it needed was the right nourishment to become fertile again, then if the seeds were planted, it would again come to life. God, she hoped so. It was a pathetic metaphor, but she somehow felt tied to this land. She knew how it felt, and if circumstances allowed, she would do all she could to repair the damage and make it whole again.

Sekaya had spoken to Kathryn about helping with the reclamation project. They were always looking for people with expertise to assist, and Kathryn came with an unrivalled portfolio of scientific knowledge and engineering skills. She would be an great asset to the community. This also gave Kathryn a handy alibi as to her presence on Trebus. Although everyone knew if Chakotay wasn’t here neither would she be, but it gave an altruistic edge to her mission. The parched land was crying out for water and nourishment. It would be her mission to provide it.

They turned off the main road and travelled up a narrow dirt track. Looking ahead, Sekaya’s house came into view. It was a simple single story structure, made from mud bricks and timber. Perched atop a gentle rise, it had a rustic but comfortable look to it and Kathryn hoped it would be cool inside.

They pulled up outside the front door and a man and two young children emerged from the house. Kathryn climbed out of the cab and Sekaya leaped out and hugged the children. With her arm extended she motioned for Kathryn to come around to her side of the car. “Kathryn, I would like to introduce my husband, Paulo.” Kathryn shook Paulo’s hand and he smiled in welcome. “And these are our children, Nezat and Sachika. Nez and Sacha, this is Kathryn.”

Nez was a bubbly seven year old girl, who smiled widely at Kathryn as she shook her hand. The dimples must run in the family. Sacha, a boy of about ten, was more reserved, but gave Kathryn a shy smile and took her hand.

“Paulo, you’ll need help to get the container from the truck. It might be wise to wait until Chakotay’s home. Do you need anything from there for the moment, Kathryn?”

“No, I’ve got everything I might need in here.” She patted the shoulder bag she was carrying.

“Fine. Let’s get inside. It’s too hot to stand out here in the sun.”

Paulo took Kathryn’s shoulder bag and ushered her onto the cool wide veranda and then into the even cooler house. It was a blessed relief after the heat of outside.

“I’ll show you your room, Kathryn, and then we’ll sit down and have a cool drink. This way.”

They moved down a wide corridor to what Kathryn thought would be the back of the house, but it continued on through a narrow walkway to a large room with its own bathroom and a door that opened out onto a small deck. “I would never have guessed at the size of the house from the front.”

Paulo had laughed. “We have a large extended family and this was the only house we had for several years after the massacre. As more homes were built, people moved away, but it’s still useful to have the extra rooms.”

Kathryn nodded in agreement and spread her arms. “As you can see, people still just turn up.”

Paulo smiled broadly. “You’re most welcome here, Kathryn, most welcome. Please make yourself at home and once you’re ready, join us in the living area and we’ll have an…” He looked to Sekaya for confirmation. ” …iced coffee?”

Sekaya nodded with a smile.

Kathryn’s eyes lit up and she laughed. “Someone has been telling tales. That sounds wonderful, Paulo. I’ll be there in a moment.”

He nodded and draping his arm around his wife walked back up the hallway, with the children trotting along behind. Kathryn watched them until they were out of sight and then let her shoulders sag. Had she done the right thing? When Sekaya had contacted her a few weeks ago to tell her how worried she was about her brother, there wasn’t a doubt in Kathryn’s mind. He was unhappy and Sekaya was sure that his estrangement from Kathryn was the pivotal reason he was so sad. He’d said as much on more than one occasion, according to Sekaya.

Without hesitation, Kathryn had decided to come here, immediately setting in motion all the machinations necessary for her to leave her position at Starfleet and make the trip here to Trebus. She’d not had a second thought initially. Her mother and sister had questioned her, but she’d been resolute. Her colleagues couldn’t understand her obsession, and she’d brushed off their concerns. The only people who really understood were her old crew from Voyager.

Tom and B’Elanna’s only reaction was to ask how soon she was leaving. The Doctor had told her to contact him if she felt it was necessary. Harry had offered to take time away from his new position and escort her, and Seven had also offered to accompany her. She’d been grateful for their support, but had declined their assistance. This was something she had to do, and do alone. She owed him that much.

She’d taken an unspecified leave of absence, locked up her apartment and taken the first available transport to the old Demilitarised Zone.

The trip had taken just over a week, and she’d spent the entire seven and a half days second guessing herself. Something she hated doing. Questions had darted through her mind like the incessant buzz of a mosquito. What would he think when he saw her? Would he be pleased or would he be angry? Did he want to see her again? Did he still care about her? And the big one – did he love her? They were questions that only he could answer and now she was here, she was unsure whether or not she wanted to know. By this time tomorrow she would either be safely ensconced in his home, or in a shuttle on her way back to the Norfolk.

She heaved a sigh. There was no sense worrying about it now. Time would tell. Dumping her bag onto the bed, she pulled out her hairbrush and after tidying herself, she made her way back to the main room, to her new friends and a much needed iced coffee.

The iced coffee was delicious and she, and Sekaya and her family spent a quiet afternoon chatting about Trebus, their work there, and their achievements. Kathryn was impressed. They’d worked hard and slowly but surely they were reaping the benefits. There was still much to do, but as each small step was taken, it gave them impetus to keep moving forward. They were a tenacious people – patient and doggedly determined. They reminded her of herself, and also of a particular First Officer. It seems he came by his stubborn contrariness honestly.

The sky outside was beginning to darken and Kathryn looked to Sekaya.

She nodded. “He will be home soon. If you wish you can wait on the veranda. It’ll be cool out there now and you won’t be disturbed.” Sekaya handed her a hand-woven wrap to throw around her shoulders.

Kathryn ran her fingers through her hair and taking a deep breath walked out through the front door. There were several chairs scattered around the covered area and she sat herself down and waited.

About half an hour later it was almost dark and there was still no sign of him. She was beginning to worry and the tension was building every minute. Kathryn jolted as the front door opened and Sekaya walked out. Peering into the gloom she found Kathryn and whispered. “He’s standing on the bluff behind the house. If you go around there to your left, you’ll see him.”

Kathryn nodded. She didn’t trust her voice. Her throat had become tight and her chest full.

Clutching the wrap tight about her, she followed the path around the side of the house. Her feet crunched loudly on the gravel driveway and as she rounded the corner she could see him silhouetted against the purple sky. Her heart pounded in her ears and the sound of her rapid breathing seemed loud in the still evening air. Seeing him, although she’d tried to prepare herself, had shaken her and she took a moment or two to get her galloping emotions under control. She moved closer. He remained still.

“I know you’re there, Kathryn.” His voice was quiet, controlled and it made her jump in surprise. She’d not been expecting him to talk.

Her voice was equally controlled but the tension made it husky. “Hello, Chakotay.”

He didn’t turn around. “What are you doing here?”

“I came to see you.”

Now he swung around. “Why?”

She couldn’t see him properly. His face was in shadow, but his eyes glinted in the darkness. Thrown into a quandary again, she didn’t know what to tell him. The truth? Or … … “Because I needed to.”

“Why?”

God, what should she say? Fear screamed at her to run and hide, but another voice deep down inside her bellowed reason. He needs to know. She thought for a moment of telling him some sort of fable, as he’d done with his Angry Warrior story, but it was past time for demurring. Taking a step closer, she laid her hand on his tense chest and whispered. “Because I love you.”

She felt him tense even further and she closed her eyes, waiting for whatever his reaction might be.

Slowly she felt the tension drain from him and he whispered. “Do you really, Kathryn?”

Her voice had deserted her again. Opening her eyes, she nodded and her hand slid from his chest.

“And you came all the way here to tell me that?”

Again she nodded.

His face was unreadable. “Are you going back to Earth now?”

This time she shook her head.

“How long are you staying?”

Swallowing hard, she shrugged and rasped. “Indefinitely.”

“Does that mean forever?”

“It can.”

He took a deep breath and turned back towards the view. She didn’t move as he spoke into the night. “You’d do that for me? Give up your life on Earth, Starfleet, the Admiralty, everything…. just to be here with me?”

“I’ve already done it.”

She saw his shoulders droop and his head hang forward. Her hand stole up over his shoulder and she stood close beside him, her body resting lightly against his side.

His arm slowly drifted up to rest on her hip. “I love you, Kathryn, and I’m sorry.”

She moved a little closer. “What for?”

“Seven, and running away.”

“Don’t be. I’m sorry for never having told you how I feel and letting you go.”

She shivered and he pulled her closer. “Are you cold?”

She shook her head. “No.”

“We can go inside.”

“I’d like to stay out here with you for a while. We’ve got a lot to catch up on.”

They stood together in silence for a time and then she whispered, “How are you, Chakotay?”

“I haven’t been good. But you probably know that. Did Sekaya contact you?”

“Yes. If I’d known I would have come sooner.”

“So you came here to rescue me?”

Still looking out over the darkened landscape, she shrugged. “In a way. I also came here to rescue myself. You weren’t the only one suffering.” She moved in front of him and lifted her hand so her fingers could trace lightly along his tattoo. “We’ve been together everyday for over seven years. I missed you terribly. It sounds rather pathetic, but it seems I can’t live without you.” She gave him a small smile. “It must be love.”

“Sounds like it.” He picked up her hand and kissed her fingers gently. “I’ve been the same. Lost and sad. I know I should have been thrilled to be home but after leaving Voyager it felt as if I’d left a part of me behind. It’s been a strange homecoming. It didn’t take me long to realise what the problem was.” He looked into her eyes. “The part of me that I left behind was you. I don’t know how it happened, Kathryn, but you’ve become a part of me. We’re linked somehow and being apart from you eats away at my soul.”

Kathryn wrapped her arms around him loosely and laid her head on his chest. “Well, there seems there is nothing for it, but to be together.”

“And you’re willing to stay here, Kathryn? To work here on Trebus amongst my people?”

Kathryn shrugged. “I assume they’ll be my people too once we’re married.”

“Are you proposing?”

“I guess I am. Are you accepting?”

He grinned broadly. The first in a long while. “Without hesitation. I’m not about to let you out of my sight again. I’m no fool.” He wrapped his arms tight about her and kissed the top of her head. “This is how I’d always imagined our homecoming and I know I’m responsible for it not being as it was supposed to be. Can you forgive me?”

“There’s nothing to forgive. Circumstances were against us. They always seem to have been. But not anymore. This is where we begin anew. Together.” Kathryn held his face between her hands and whispered. “Are you with me, Chakotay?”

Just before his lips met hers, he breathed. “Always.”


	2. Chapter 2

Kathryn woke early the following morning. A habit she’d been unable to break in all the months she’d been back in the Alpha Quadrant.

Rolling over she checked the time – 0545, and with a happy sigh she flopped back and tugged the blankets up to her chin, smiling up at the unfamiliar ceiling. Even though it was early, she was wide awake, and with a contented sigh she cast her mind back over the events of the previous day.

Trebus was to be her new home. That thought brought a blissful smile to her face and she wriggled further into her blankets. Chakotay loved her and after last night’s declarations, her life was now moving rapidly down a much desired, but unfamiliar path. One she’d never dreamed of, but as someone had once said – they were explorers, weren’t they? She chuckled to herself.

A life with Chakotay, as his wife, here on his home planet, was now her future. Had someone suggested this to her even a month ago, she would have thought they were mad, but here she was and here she was going to stay.

And she’d never been happier.

The previous evening had been filled with moments of revelation and redemption. Kathryn and Chakotay had sat for hours on the bluff behind Sekaya’s house talking openly of their feelings, hopes and dreams. They’d learned each other’s secrets, forgiven each other’s mistakes, and eventually found a sense of peace in revealing the depth of love that they’d harboured for one another for all those years in the Delta Quadrant.

Kathryn had nodded her understanding as Chakotay told her of his longing and eventual despair when he’d finally come to the realisation that she would never break with protocol, and that they were destined to spend their lives alone.

Tears were shed as he explained how his liaison with Seven of Nine had evolved. He took complete responsibility for that grave mistake and begged her forgiveness.

She’d given it willingly, and in turn had apologised for her rigid adherence to regulations, telling him of her fears for him, and subsequently for herself, if they had been in a relationship and something had happened to him.

It was a road she’d travelled once before with the death of her first fiancé and she’d felt it was too great a risk to take with her sanity when she was so far from home and responsible for so many lives.

She’d admitted that it had seemed like a valid argument whilst they were in the Delta Quadrant, but in hindsight she’d realised how ridiculous it had been. If he’d been lost whether they were lovers or not, she would have been devastated. And the fact that neither was aware of the other’s feelings would have only added a sharper and more lethal edge to that loss. It had all the makings of a Shakespearian tragedy.

She’d been a fool and so had he, and that had been a common thread of their conversation.

But no more. It was time to forgive and move forward, together.

Chakotay had been humbled by her willing sacrifice to give up her life on Earth to be here with him. It had taken a good deal of time to convince him that being here with him was far from a sacrifice. The opposite, in fact. Kathryn was well acquainted with sacrifice and she assured him that there was nowhere else she’d rather be, than here with him.

For the first time in years she was forging her own path without concerning herself with the expectations and ambitions of others. It gave her a wonderful sense of freedom and she was truly happy and content for the first time in a very long while.

For much of the evening they’d just sat in comfortable silence, holding one another until eventually Sekaya had called them inside for a late dinner. They’d eaten together quietly and then gone their separate ways – Chakotay to his room and Kathryn to hers.

Kathryn had been tempted to follow him, but everything was so new and fragile that she felt they needed time to come to terms with their change in circumstances. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to be with him. Heavens, it was something she’d fantasised about for as long as she could remember, but they’d both come to a silent understanding that it was too soon. As crazy as that sounded.

There were still demons to put to rest and they knew it would happen when the time and place was right.

Still smiling she peered through the gauzy curtains. The sun was beginning to rise and a welcoming orange glow lit the sky. The morning was chilly, as in most desert environments, but too excited to stay in bed any longer, she threw back the covers and headed to the bathroom. After a quick shower she dressed and stepped out onto the small deck to watch her new home come to life.

There was a small range of mountains in the distance and several small hills a couple of kilometres to the northeast. Sekaya’s house was perched on a small rise with an uninterrupted view of the valley and plains. The almost featureless landscape seemed to go on forever.

Kathryn’s breaths came in white puffs in the chill air and she wrapped herself more tightly in her heavy jacket. She watched as Trebus’s sun rose slowly over the horizon, glinting off the parched earth and bringing with it the warmth of a brand new day.

She heard his footfalls before she saw him.

“Good morning, my love.” His soft voice carried in the crisp morning air and she turned and smiled.

“Good morning.” He came to stand beside her, draping his arm around her shoulders and she leant up against him and nodded towards the view. “It’s beautiful.”

His eyes hadn’t left her face. “Yes, it is.”

With a glint of amusement she looked up at him. “I meant the view.”

“I didn’t.”

Laughing, she gave him a gentle shove. “Charmer. You know I’m immune.”

“Are you now?” He leant towards her and kissed her neck, slowly making his way towards her mouth. She tried to nod, but gasped instead as he found that spot that sent frissons of pleasure trickling down her spine.

She pulled back a little and held his head between her hands, looking deeply into his eyes. It was wonderful to see the light of love and contentment shining there.

The melancholy that had plagued him since his arrival on Trebus had all but lifted and it seemed the more time he spent in her presence the lighter his soul became.

And Kathryn was coming to life before his eyes. The staid and controlled Admiral had been left behind on Earth and for the first time in almost eight years she could at last be herself.

This journey they were taking together was one of exploration and discovery, no less exciting than the years they’d spent in that far off quadrant. Kathryn was at last at peace with her Angry Warrior and the thought brought tears to her eyes. She’d come so close to losing it all.

“Kathryn?” He frowned as he saw the shimmer of tears.

She gave him a watery smile. “They’re tears of joy, my love. I can’t tell you how happy I am. I feel like I could burst with the joy of it all, but then I get hit by this wash of panic. If Sekaya hadn’t contacted me, I wouldn’t have come and I’d still be back on Earth, unaware of my loss and your unhappiness.” Her hands slipped down his front and toyed with the buttons on his shirt.

Gentle hands held her face. “Kathryn, that would never have happened. As I said last night, we’re linked, soul to soul, and I know, without a doubt, that we would have found our way back to one another. I have faith in that and in you.”

It was too much. With a muffled sob she wrapped her arms around him and pulled his head down to hers kissing him deeply. Her mouth slid from his as she held him tight, and rasped against his neck. “God, I love you so much.”

He kissed her head and whispered in her ear. “I love you too, with all my heart.” They stayed like that, silent in the crisp morning air, wrapped in each others arms until the sun rose over the mountains and melted away the chill of the morning.

All of a sudden there was a banshee yell and the sound of running feet. They were almost knocked over by a small body hitting them at breakneck speed. Two little arms wrapped themselves around their legs and squeezed. “Uncle Chakotay!”

With a smile he pulled away from Kathryn and picked up Nezat, spinning her around and around above his head until she squealed. Laughing, Kathryn looked on as he hoisted the little girl onto his shoulders, winking at her as he asked. “So, how’s my favourite girl today?”

“Dizzy.” Nezat giggled, hugging her uncle’s head. With her chin resting on the top of his head, she looked at Kathryn with a big grin. “Hello, Auntie Kathryn.”

Kathryn met Chakotay’s eyes briefly. He just smiled and quirked his brow. She looked back up at Nezat. “Good morning, Nezat.”

Nez tilted her head to the side. “Ooops. I was supposed to ask you first if I could call you Auntie. It’s okay, isn’t it?”

Kathryn nodded with a smile. “Yes, it’s fine. In fact, I rather like it.”

“So you’re going to marry Uncle Chakotay and live happily ever after. That’s good. He’s been very lonely. He missed you very much.”

“Hey, ‘he’s’ here, young lady.” Chakotay tickled her ribs.

Nezat swatted his hands away with a giggle. “I know, Uncle, but I wanted Auntie Kathryn to know just how much you love her.” Hanging onto his left ear she leaned around to the right so she could see his face. He grimaced but she was oblivious to his pain. “You look much happier this morning.” She sat back, satisfied that he did indeed look better. “Cuddles always make me feel better too.”

“Yes, you’re rather fond of them, aren’t you?” He looked at Kathryn with dark eyes. “So am I.”

Kathryn felt her heart rate jump a notch. Those dark eyes seared right through her.

More running footsteps grabbed their attention and they turned to see Sachika barrel around the side of the house. He skidded to a halt in the gravel. “Mother asked if you could all come in for breakfast.”

“Thank you, Sacha. We’re on our way.” Chakotay lifted Nez over his head and placed her on the ground. Giving her a tap on the bottom he sent her after her brother then held out his hand to Kathryn. She placed her hand in his and side by side, hand in hand, they made their way to the house.

The kitchen was warm and filled with the delicious smells of freshly baked corn bread and porridge. They all sat around the large table and helped themselves. Also on offer was a selection of fresh and dried fruit, many of which Kathryn had never seen before. She picked up a small purple berry. “Where does this fruit come from, Sekaya? I didn’t think the soil on Trebus was capable of supporting crops yet.”

“You’re right, Kathryn, it’s not. Several varieties are imported from Dorvan and other planets close by, but we have some large hydroponic green houses that provide the bulk of our fresh fruit and vegetables. That’s an Ihona berry and it’s grown here.”

As Sekaya moved to the stove to collect the coffee, Paulo continued. “When the tribe first moved back to Trebus about three years ago, we lived a subsistence existence. We brought hydroponic equipment with us and some livestock, but we had very little. We were given a degree of assistance from the Federation in reparation for losses during the Dominion war, but we were pretty much left to fend for ourselves. Over the years we’ve become very adept at scraping-by. Our progress has been slow, but we’re getting there. The corn for the bread and the oats for the porridge were all grown here in the hydroponic domes. We’re virtually self sufficient these days and very proud of what we’ve accomplished.”

Kathryn was impressed. “And so you should be. What you’ve achieved is extraordinary.” Kathryn frowned, shaking her head in irritation. “Especially considering you had so little help from those who should have been assisting you. Perhaps I’ll be able to do something about that. I can lobby the Federation council for more funds and assistance, and if the Federation won’t come to the party then I have contacts within the private sector that might be able to help with financing some projects. I’ll see what I can do.”

Paulo looked briefly at Chakotay. “Thank you, Kathryn, but we’re managing. We’re a proud people, and we won’t accept charity.”

Kathryn blushed slightly and shook her head. “I apologise. I didn’t mean to assume. I had no intention of it being a charitable venture. I was thinking more along the lines of the community growing specialty crops for export. I’m sure there would be interest from consortiums on Earth. There’s always a market for exotic fruits and vegetables. You might look at it as a way of injecting capital into the reclamation project. Do you have a Council or Local government that I should speak to?”

Sekaya, Paulo, and Chakotay all looked at one another. Chakotay smiled. “You’re speaking to them. Well, most of them.”

Kathryn laughed. “Well, that makes things easier.”

She saw some hesitance in their manner and cursed herself for being too pushy. The Admiral was still alive and well it seemed. “I’m sorry to thrust all that on you. It was only a suggestion. Perhaps you could think about it and let me know if you want me to contact anyone. I wouldn’t do anything without your authorisation.”

Sekaya placed her hand on Kathryn’s shoulder. “Thank you, Kathryn. You know, I think you’re just what we need. We’ll discuss it at our next meeting. Perhaps you could come along and put your case to the council.”

Kathryn smiled and nodded. “I’d like that.” Taking a bite of the corn bread she smiled and held it up in front of her. “This is delicious, by the way.”

“I’m glad you like it.” Sekaya patted her shoulder once more before she took her seat and began her meal.

They finished their breakfast and Kathryn and Chakotay did the dishes while Sekaya and Paulo got the children ready for school.

Just as they were putting the last few plates away, the children came running into the kitchen.

Nez pulled at Kathryn’s hand. “Will you walk with us, Auntie Kathryn? I want to show you my school.”

“If that’s all right with your mother and father, I’d love to Nez.”

“Mamma, Auntie Kathryn is walking us to school.”

“Very well, but Chakotay had best go with you too. We don’t want Kathryn to lose her way.”

Nez was jumping up and down. “Are you coming, Uncle? Are you coming?”

He heaved a dramatic sigh. “Oh, all right, I’ll go, if I have to.” The children giggled at his silliness and he smiled at Kathryn.

Sekaya handed the children their satchels and Kathryn and Chakotay walked out the door with the children dancing in circles around them.

Sekaya called to Kathryn just before she stepped out onto the driveway. “Kathryn, you’ll need this.” She handed Kathryn a hat and they both turned to watch Chakotay chasing after the children as they laughed and squealed with delight. “He’s a different man today, thanks to you. I can’t tell you how grateful I am that you’ve come, Kathryn.”

Kathryn turned to Sekaya and shook her head. “He’s not the only one, Sekaya. For both our sakes, I thank you.” She leaned forward and kissed her sister-friend on the cheek. “You’ve saved us both.”

With a nod, Sekaya waved them on their way and stood watching, as arm in arm, they ambled down the dusty road with the children skipping along beside them. She smiled at the picture it painted. Paulo came up behind her and kissed her cheek then looked at the happy scene. He smiled knowingly. “You never know, my dear. It just could be.”

Sekaya patted his cheek. “Let’s hope so.” With one last look, they wandered back into the cool house.

Kathryn listened intently to the children’s chatter as they told her with great enthusiasm about their school and friends. Nez skipped around them, a bundle of boundless energy as Sacha walked sedately beside them but Kathryn’s heart swelled when, as he was explaining about one of his science projects at school, he unselfconsciously slipped his hand into hers. The sense of belonging warmed her heart.

“Would you like me to help you with the project, Sacha?”

He’d beamed at her. “Would you? That would be great. Thanks, Auntie Kathryn.” He smiled all the way to school.

They dropped the children at the small school and after being introduced to the teachers and many friends they continued on into the main settlement. The sun was hot now and Kathryn was very grateful for Sekaya’s hat. By the time they reached town, they were both ready for a cool drink and some shade.

‘Town’ consisted of a scattering of prefabricated shelters and several low roofed mud brick dwellings similar to Sekaya and Paulo’s house. Chakotay took her on a brief tour. He showed her the town meeting hall, which doubled as the council chambers. There was a reasonably well equipped medical centre, produce market and general store. Chakotay pointed to the large domed buildings about half a kilometre down the road, which housed the hydroponic gardens and laboratories.

As they entered the store to buy a cool drink, Rhian and Joseph, the men who had helped Kathryn with her luggage the day before, walked past them.

“Good morning, Kathryn.” Both men dipped their heads.

Kathryn smiled. “Rhian, Joseph.”

They were men of few words and nodded to Chakotay and chorused. “Chakotay.”

Chakotay slapped them both on the back as they went past, then looked at Kathryn. “Been making friends?”

She looked at him in all seriousness. “Yes, we had a long chat yesterday when they helped load my luggage into the truck.” She then turned and pretended to look at some frypans while trying not to smile.

Chakotay looked at her and back towards Rhian and Joseph with a frown. Kathryn couldn’t help herself and chortled. “Oooo, I had you there.”

He grinned and tugged on his ear. “It just goes to show what a miracle worker I think you are. I don’t think I’ve heard more than three words in succession come from either of them and I’ve known them all my life. But I figured if anyone could get them ‘chatting’ it would be you.”

Kathryn wound her arm around his waist and kissed his cheek. “I’m not that much of a miracle worker. But I did have you guessing for a minute.”

He was grinning at her when the storekeeper, a man about Chakotay’s age, wandered from behind the counter. “Chakotay, how are you, my friend? And can I help you with anything there?”

“Taha, it’s good to see you. We’d love a cool drink if you’ve got one.”

“Certainly.” He didn’t move but smiled and lifted Kathryn’s hand, kissing the back of her fingers. “And this must be Kathryn. Welcome.”

Chakotay laid a possessive hand on the small of her back. “Kathryn, this is Tahatan, a childhood friend and constant thorn in my side.” Kathryn smiled.

“Taha, to my friends. And don’t pay any attention to him. It’s just sour grapes.” Taha leaned forward and whispered in her ear. “I used to beat him at everything.”

Kathryn chuckled and flashed Chakotay a questioning look. “Taha, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“The pleasure is all mine, dear lady. You’ve worked miracles on this man here.” He gave Chakotay a light cuff across the chin. “It’s good to see a smile on that ugly dial. We were getting pretty sick of looking at all that misery.”

Chakotay shook his head and rolled his eyes. “I’m going to get us some drinks. The service here is atrocious. Look after her, Taha.” He took a step away and then turned back.” And Kathryn, watch yourself. He’s a diabolical rogue. Don’t listen to a word he says.” He winked at her and moved over to the other side of the store.

“I’m not nearly as bad as he says, but please tell me. What’s a beautiful woman like you doing with the likes of my friend over there?” Kathryn opened her mouth to defend Chakotay when she saw the twinkle in Taha’s eyes. He grinned and spoke quietly. “I meant what I said. He looks like a different man today. He’s missed you. You’re all he ever spoke of, you know.” Kathryn looked across to where Chakotay was talking to a young man at the counter, and smiled. Taha leaned close. “All is well now. Welcome to Trebus, dear Kathryn, and thank you for bringing him back to us.”

“Thank you, Taha. I think we brought each other home.”

He nodded and took her hand. “Come and sit. You look like you need that drink. Nika, please bring the chairs from the back and the small table.”

The boy brought the furniture to the middle of the store and they sat. Taha introduced his son, Nikan, who had just turned sixteen and was waiting on word from Starfleet about his entrance to the Academy. Taha could do little to hide his pride in his son.

Kathryn sat and listened to Chakotay and Taha talk. As she did so she began to see a very different side to her ex First Officer and soon to be husband. Seeing him in his world gave him yet another dimension and she loved the idea of getting to know these new facets of his character. Chakotay’s eyes met hers and he smiled. She returned his smile and reached over and took his hand.

Tahatan watched Chakotay and smiled, very glad for his childhood friend. After so much tragedy it was wonderful to see true happiness come Chakotay’s way.

Kathryn was just hearing about some of Taha and Chakotay’s childhood escapades when the doors to the store swung open and one of the most beautiful women Kathryn had ever seen strode into the store.

“Tahatan! How did I know you’d be sitting down?” She came to the table and kissed Taha. “Chakotay, you’re a bad influence.” She kissed him too and then turned to Kathryn. “Kathryn Janeway.” This extraordinary woman then kissed Kathryn on both cheeks. “Welcome to Trebus. I am Mai, Taha’s long suffering wife and keeper.”

“How do you do, Mai?”

Nikan came to his mother’s side and she kissed his cheek. “They’ve got you doing all the work, I see.” She ruffled her son’s hair and he grinned.

Taha stood and gave Mai his seat. She turned to Kathryn. “How are you liking Trebus so far, Kathryn?”

Kathryn grinned across at Chakotay. “I’m liking it very much, thank you, Mai. It’s very hot though.” Taha pulled a stool over from the counter and sat near his wife.

“This is the worst of the weather at the moment and I’m sure you’ll acclimatise. We all did.” She shuffled her chair a bit closer to Kathryn. “Now, I hear you’re an engineer and scientist. I’m going to pick your brain before too long. I’ve got some ideas about how to recolonise the soil, and I’d welcome your input.”

Kathryn’s ears pricked up and she leant closer. “Are you involved with the reclamation project, Mai?”

Chakotay chuckled. “Say hello to the project manager and head scientist, Kathryn. You two should have a lot to talk about.”

Kathryn smiled and her eyes lit up. Chakotay almost laughed as he watched the two women get into a huddle and launch into a discussion about dissemination systems, rhizobacteria and nitrification. Both Chakotay and Taha gave each other a shrug and moved onto different topics, leaving the women to find ways to solve the sterile soil problem.

They talked for a good hour before Chakotay stood, saying that they still had a bit of exploring to do before lunch.

“Mai, I’d like to discuss this with you again soon.” Kathryn shook her fellow scientist’s hand.

“I’ll look forward to it, Kathryn, and I think we might be on the right track with the low charge torpedos to distribute the microbes.” She continued as they walked to the door. “All we have to do then is re-establish the rainfall patterns. This is a much more difficult proposition, but I’m sure we’ll find a way.” After another farewell and an invitation to meet for a meal, Taha and Mai waved them goodbye from the veranda of the store.

Chakotay tucked Kathryn’s hand into the crook of his elbow. “I had a feeling you and Mai would like one another.”

Kathryn nodded. “She’s delightful and brilliant. We’ve nutted out a possible distribution system for the soil microbes already.”

Chakotay raised his eyebrows in question. “Really?”

“Uh huh. I was thinking about how we used photon torpedoes to disseminate the catalytic agent on that planet where we lost Joe Carey. I know that was to neutralise the radiation in the atmosphere, but the same method could be applied to the soil. It’s almost the exact opposite of what the Cardassians did in the first place. We just have to manufacture a cocktail of ‘good’ bacteria to spread through the topsoil. Once the process is started, it’s self perpetuating. Once that’s done, I predict that you’ll be able to grow crops and begin re-establishing the native forests within a year or so. With the flora established, some luck, and a bit of help, the rainfall patterns should start to return to normal. I can’t wait to sit down with Mai and work out the logistics.”

Chakotay couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face. There was nothing Kathryn Janeway liked more than a challenge. Her eyes were bright and he could see her mind whirring with thoughts and ideas. It was a sight to behold. Coming to an abrupt stop, he swung her into his arms and kissed her soundly. She gave him a surprised smile. “What was that for?”

“Because I love you and for all the times over the years that I’ve wanted to haul you into my arms and kiss you when you were like this. You don’t know on how many occasions I had to leave the room or move to the other side of the bridge to stop myself from grabbing you when you were bristling with excitement over some project or anomaly.”

Kathryn’s eyes sparkled. “You really had to leave the room?”

He nodded. “You have no idea what you do to me.”

Her smile softened and she looked at him with gentle eyes filled with want. “I’d like to find out.”

His breath caught at her look. “Spirits, Kathryn, don’t do that here. I won’t be able to keep my hands off you.” And to prove the point he pulled her flush against him. She could feel him hard against her belly.

This time she gasped, her knees turning to jelly with the thought and feel of him. She whispered loudly. “We have to do something about this and soon. I’m worried we might explode.”

Chakotay blew out a breath. “That was kind of what I had in mind, but here is not the place.”

Kathryn looked around her. They were in the middle of the road, only a hundred or so metres from town. She heaved a shaky sigh and straightened her shoulders. Taking a slow step away from him she smoothed her clothing into place. “Okay, I think I’m all right now.”

“Good. You can hold me up then.”

She took a close look at him and then burst out laughing. “Come on. We’re making a spectacle of ourselves.” They were getting some strange looks from the few people milling about.

Holding hands and smiling, they had themselves well under control by the time they pushed open the doors of the hydroponic domes and stepped inside the slightly cooler but humid environment.

Chakotay introduced her to several of the horticulturalists who gave their enthusiastic approval to her idea of growing their exotic fruit and vegetables for export. Chakotay assured them that once they’d spoken to the council and had approval they would look into the logistics of how much, how many and how soon.

They left the domes and headed back towards the township, but just before they reached the buildings, Chakotay turned off the main road and led her up into the hills. “I’ve got something to show you.”

Kathryn nodded, curious as to their destination. She didn’t have long to wait. They rounded a bend in the path and there in front of her was a partly constructed house. It was made from the same mud bricks as Sekaya’s house, but in a more free flowing design. The walls were curved and the partially finished roof line was set at different angles. From where they were standing it was reminiscent of the sails of a ship. She turned to Chakotay with a questioning look.

“It’s our home, Kathryn.”

“Ours?”

“Yes. I started building it a month or two after I arrived here. I know it sounds crazy, but I was so certain, in my heart, that we’d finish up here together. Once it was completed I was coming to get you.”

Kathryn jagged a bit at his assumption that she would just drop everything and go with him. Her stubborn streak was still as strong as ever. “What if I didn’t want to come?”

Chakotay looked at her, his face open and his soul exposed. “I would have been heart broken, but I would have left you alone. It was never my intention to force you to do something you didn’t want to do. But I had great faith in what we had, Kathryn. I knew we were meant to be together. I always have.”

His earnest look and his soul bearing confession tore at her heart. She swallowed and spoke in a husky voice. “Will you show me my new home?”

Smiling he took her hand and led her around the rooms. The kitchen was graced with large windows that looked out over the fields. There was a vast living area, with bedrooms branching off a wide hallway that branched off one wall of the living room. At the end of the corridor was a large bedroom with a wide open doorway that led outside. Taking her hand he stepped through the opening, and there sitting in the middle of a deck, surrounded by an arbour, was a large tub, reminiscent of the one he’d made for her on New Earth. Kathryn’s breath caught and she turned to him. “You remembered.”

“I never forgot and one day soon it’ll be ready.”

Kathryn turned into his arms and held him tight. “Make love to me? Here in our home.”

Chakotay’s breath jagged and he closed his eyes slowly, only to open them and almost melt her with his dark gaze.

He picked her up and carried her back into the large room that was to be their bedroom, and setting her down he pulled off his shirt and lay it on the ground. Lifting his hands he undid her shirt dropping it to the floor to join his. Their clothes melted from their bodies, each item dropping to the floor to become a makeshift bed. Kathryn lay naked on the clothing looking at the blue sky through the open roof until he slid into her field of vision and her eyes closed as his lips nuzzled at her neck.

He worked his way down her body, licking and laving a path from her breasts down her belly to her centre. Her hips arched off the floor as his hot mouth settled gently over her and he made love to her with his lips and tongue. His teeth nipped gently at her and he drilled his tongue into her clitoris as his fingers slid slowly in and out of her body.

He slid his mouth away and kissed his way back up her body, while his fingers maintained their steady rhythm.

Lips and tongue, teeth and fingers nipped and caressed her quivering skin. Her breasts were on fire, her nipples hard burning points that scoured his chest as he lay over her. His hot mouth descended onto hers and she moaned as his tongue plunged past her lips and his fingers plunged deep, each mimicking the movement of the other.

Her hands grasped at him, the fingers of one digging into the hard muscles of his buttocks, the other leaving crescent shaped marks on his shoulder as she held onto him as though her life depended on it. A thought drifted through her mind that perhaps it did.

When his erection pressed against her thigh, all abstract thoughts faded as she tried to manoeuvre him closer to where she needed him.

He was not going to be rushed. He’d waited years to make love to her and he was going to take his fill and drive her to heights she’d never known.

His lips began another foray down her body, this time paying special attention to her breasts, suckling gently at her nipples, then nipping them playfully. He laved the sensitive skin under her breasts then suckled at her hardened peaks again. His fingers were still moving in and out of her, his thumb pressing against her nub and she reeled from the sensory overload.

The contained and controlled Kathryn Janeway now whimpered and mewled, completely at his mercy as he drove her higher and higher towards bliss.

Suddenly he moved away from her and Kathryn opened her eyes to see the sun shining down through the open roof. Small wafts of cloud drifted across the blue and she felt as though she was floating.

His hands were still softly stroking her and she’d never felt so loved and at peace in her life. He drifted into her line of sight again and her eyes refocused on his loving face. He filled her to the brim with love and life and as he entered her, driving himself into her depths, he also filled her body, and she knew she’d come home.

They lay in blissful relief some time later, slowly stroking one another’s bodies, learning, teaching, touching and delighting in each others presence. Kathryn sighed and Chakotay smiled, huffing out a chuckle. She looked up at him from her place curled up against his chest. “What’s so funny?”

“Nothing, everything. I just can’t believe we’re here at last and then I remind myself that I always knew we would be. The last twenty four hours have been the most astonishing of my life, but then again I remind myself that it was meant to be. My mind is tying itself in knots.”

Kathryn chuckled as well. “Yes, I can see your dilemma. It’s a bit like time paradoxes. It’s just best not to even try to think about them. Some things just are.”

“Like us, Kathryn. We are, aren’t we?”

“We always were. We just lost our way for a while.” She slid a little higher and kissed his lips sweetly, draping her leg over his hips and snuggling close. “It’s good to be home.”

With her words he rolled her underneath him and kissed her with such passion that her head spun and before long they were again wrapped around one another in a rapturous embrace, not knowing where one began and the other ended. Bodies, hearts and souls entwined.

It was late evening by the time they arrived back at Sekeya’s house. The children were already in bed and Paulo and Sekaya were sitting in the living area reading. “There you are. We thought you’d got lost.” Sekaya gave them a knowing smile. “There’s some dinner in the kitchen if you’re hungry.”

“Thank you. I think we could both do with something to eat.”

“Did you see the house?” Sekaya prodded and Paulo looked up from his book and watched them both.

Kathryn smiled and moved closer to Chakotay’s side. “Yes. It’s beautiful.”

“It will be finished very soon, but you’re both welcome to stay here for however long it takes.”

“Thank you, Sekaya. We’d like that.” Kathryn turned to Chakotay. “Shall we eat?”

He nodded and she let go of his hand and moved through to the kitchen. He looked at his sister and smiled. Sekaya watched Kathryn as she walked through the door then turned back to her brother. “You’re two different people today. I’m so happy for you both. Tomorrow we’ll organise some work details and get the house finished.”

He bent over and kissed his sister. “Thank you for bringing her here.”

Sekaya smiled and patted her brother’s cheek. “It was meant to be, my brother. Meant to be.”

He smiled and followed Kathryn.

* * *

Life for Kathryn and Chakotay continued along this happy path. They married a few months later in a ceremony traditional to Chakotay’s tribe. Now Kathryn’s tribe, she was proud to point out to the gathered guests. Most of the crew and Kathryn’s family made the long journey to Trebus to celebrate with the happy couple. It was a joyous event.

The reclamation project went ahead, with Kathryn and Mai at the helm, and Kathryn, as the newly appointed Federation liaison officer to the Border Colonies, was successful in mobilising Federation assistance to disseminate the soil microbes. Within six months the first crops were being sown.

Starfleet and a conglomerate of private investors were called upon to help remedy the water shortage problems. A series of aquifers and channels were established, utilizing the vast underground water system, and within a short space of time they were able to irrigate the newly sown crops.

They seeded acre upon acre with native flora and it was predicted that within ten years, once the forests were re-established, the precipitation patterns would revert to the pre invasion norm.

Life on Trebus was slowly returning to what it had been before the Cardassians had decimated the planet. It would still take years to become the lush and bountiful planet that it had once been, but for now it was flourishing and so was its population. More and more displaced Trebans returned to their home planet, bringing with them expertise and manpower. And much to Kathryn and Chakotay’s delight several of Voyager’s ex Maquis decided to make their home here. The planet was thriving.

* * *

It was the anniversary of Kathryn’s arrival on Trebus and the night had been set aside for a celebration. Kathryn and Chakotay stood outside their home in the early evening, waiting for their guests to arrive. They looked out over the green fields and burgeoning forests of their home, standing with their arms wrapped around one another as they surveyed the ever changing landscape.

Chakotay turned to her and kissed her head. How life had changed. The bitter and melancholy man from a year ago was long gone, and Kathryn had blossomed and flourished as well. Her long hair moved gently in the breeze as she gazed with a broad smile over the land of her chosen home.

All those years of struggle, challenges and travail had led them to this place of peace and contentment.

His hand stroked over the slight swell of her belly, where their child grew and Kathryn placed her hand over his. With a gentle smile she stood on tip toe and kissed him. “Shall we?”

He nodded and together they turned and walked back into their house.

Life was as close to perfect as it could be and within a few hours their happy home would be filled with light, laughter, friends and family.

They were home.

 

- _fin_ -


End file.
